


Padfoot - Regret

by regulusmakara (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Monologue, Pain, brothers being brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6295030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/regulusmakara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Sirius mourns for his losses and I feel bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Padfoot - Regret

Grey eyes.

Filled with pain, regret, resignation. Fear.

Black hair.

As dark as the nights spent together hiding, dark as the burnt mark on a tattered tapestry. Dark as the bittersweet mark on a brittle arm.

A weary face.

That of one born naive but beaten down time and time again, until there was nothing left but scars.

Regulus Black.

Little King.

So many regrets, so many wasted opportunities.

Maybe if he'd been a better brother-

If he'd only-

Why had he left him there?

Because as much as he refused to admit it. The man in the coffin was not his brother.

He was a mere shell of what had once been.

His brother had died that day with a part of him.

When he had turned up, bruised and hyperventilating at the Potter's door he hadn't even thought of Regulus. Too relived to be safe.

That was selfish of him. But it wasn't like he'd been a good role model anyway.

He'd taken him for granted, used him, abused him almost as much as his parents had. In his own way, turning a blind eye to the hopeful glances thrown across a hall full of kids.

He'd been a kid too. A foolish one ready to sacrifice years worth of friendship at a moment's notice without hesitation for the sake of revenge.

That had to count for something, right? He'd been too reckless for the responsibility of a brother, if he couldn't even handle a friend?

That wasn't true. He'd been responsible for Regulus since his birth, he'd just been cruel enough, gullible enough, to think that the colour of a tie had changed that.

Green not red.

But that wasn't true. He was so much more of a Slytherin than Regs ever was, he had no remorse. Reg had never wanted to hurt anybody, yet he'd ended up on the wrong side of a horrific war.

He'd been the cruel one, the Black that went bad.

Regulus had been more of a Hufflepuff in the wrong house, afraid and alone with nobody to turn to.

But that didn't matter now. None of it did.

Because his baby brother was six underground trapped in a box full of secrets and regret.

A strangled sob rose from Sirius' throat.

He leant against the tombstone and downed the bottle.

Manic laughs escaping from someone who doesn't know how to comprehend his loss.

Too soon little brother.

Too soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I do good?
> 
> Haha, sorry. Please reveiw though. This is just a test to see if I'm acually any good at writing.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
